Felicidad
by Randuril
Summary: Esperaba silenciosa en el helado andén esas especiales palabras que caldearían su corazón. "¡Te amo, Akane!", ¿en verdad lo había dicho? R&A. [Romance y humor].


Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

 **Felicidad**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Akane lo divisó en cuanto bajó del tren. Tenía las manos heladas a pesar de los gruesos guantes, y después de tanto tiempo esperando en el andén se le habían entumecido los pies y las mejillas se le habían enrojecido por la corriente de aire frío que se colaba por el túnel.

Soltó un jadeo instintivo al verlo aparecer y su aliento formó volutas delante de su rostro. Él miró a un lado y al otro como esperando algo, y al final terminó de bajar la escalinata con su mochila de viaje al hombro. Akane comenzó a andar con rapidez entre la gente, intentando llegar a él.

Cuando un grupo de viajeros se dispersó pudieron verse cara a cara. Él estaba usando la bufanda que alguna vez ella le tejió. Se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron completamente quietos. Akane pudo ver ese cambió de color en su mirada, entre sorpresa y alegría, y de inmediato sus mejillas sonrojándose profundamente. ¿Por el frío quizá?, pensó ella sonriendo con picardía.

—Akane… viniste —comentó él bajando la mirada, prestando atención al piso, al tren estacionado en las vías, al cielo grisáceo de la tarde.

—Claro que sí, Ranma —dijo ella, y se le contagió esa vergüenza que él emanaba.

—Ya… ya veo —respondió él con el corazón acelerado, las mariposas revoloteando en su pecho, en su estómago y hasta en la cabeza, mareándolo al mirar el canela encendido de los ojos de su prometida.

—¿Cómo… cómo te fue? —dijo Akane intentando crear conversación. Ambos continuaban quietos, uno frente al otro, mientras la gente andaba a su alrededor, ajenos a aquel amor joven que emanaba tanta tibieza y desordenados sentimientos.

—Mmm… bien… yo —Ranma se rascó la nuca nervioso. La miró a los ojos y recordó cuánto la había echado de menos, cuánto le había hecho falta hablar con ella, pelear con ella, sentir su calor cerca mientras estaban sentados juntos sin hablar—. Akane, yo…

Su boca se secó. Ella le devolvió la mirada expectante, como si supiera que él estaba a punto de decir algo importante, y esperó, cobijándolo con su sonrisa.

—Ah… yo…

 _¡Te amo, Akane!_

Exclamó Nabiki con voz grave, imitando el tono del artista marcial y observando a la pareja a través del lente de su videocámara.

—Siempre te he amado —agregó después con sentimiento.

Ranma y Akane dieron un respingo y la miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó Genma con solemnidad, poniéndose junto a Nabiki.

—¡Oh, sí, acepto! —exclamó Soun Tendo apareciendo por detrás de su hija, con voz chillona y los ojos brillantes, tomando las manos de Genma en una perfecta imitación de Ranma y Akane—. ¡Tengamos muchos hijos que hereden el dojo!

—Así será, Akane, y les daremos la mejor vida a nuestros adorados padres que tanto se sacrificaron por nuestro bienestar —agregó Genma gallardo, sacando pecho que se igualaba con su pronunciado vientre.

—Ah, son tan románticos — suspiró Kasumi sonriendo y apretando el abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo, enternecida.

—¿Qué… qué están diciendo? —balbuceó Ranma espantado.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo llegaron? —preguntó Akane con la mandíbula por el suelo.

—Estábamos en la cafetería esperando la hora de la llegada del tren —respondió Nabiki mientras seguía grabando.

Los dos patriarcas se habían acercado a felicitar al muchacho sonrojado que intentaba explicar en vano que él no había dicho nada de aquello.

—¡Oh, mi hijo es tan varonil! —exclamó Nodoka mientras se secaba las lágrimas de emoción con recato.

—¡¿En la cafetería mientras yo me congelaba aquí afuera?! —se ofuscó Akane.

—Hay que festejar, Saotome —seguía diciendo Soun.

—Es verdad, tendremos que ir a un restaurante y beber sake —accedió Genma de buena gana.

—No hay que festejar nada, viejo —intentaba hacer entender Ranma.

—Qué bueno que hayas regresado sano y salvo, Ranma —comentó Kasumi.

—Yo digo que vayamos a un restaurante de sushi —sugirió Nabiki.

—Eso me encantaría —aprobó Kasumi sonriente porque esa noche no tendría que preparar la cena.

—Mi pequeño por fin está en casa y debemos celebrarlo, él ya es todo un hombre —comentó Nodoka mientras todos comenzaban a caminar saliendo de la estación, arrastrando a Ranma y Akane que, sonrojados, intentaban explicar la situación.

Finalmente los prometidos desistieron con un suspiro, silenciados por las conversaciones alegres y las risas encendidas de la familia que solo buscaba una excusa para beber y pasarla bien.

Ranma y Akane se miraron una vez más, en silencio, compartiendo aquel sentimiento que les hacía latir el corazón más deprisa, aquello que no necesitaban expresar con palabras. Ella sonrió como diciendo «estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto». Los ojos azules de él respondieron «y yo estoy feliz de volver». Eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

Eso era la felicidad.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota: Un poco de Ranma y Akane porque… ¿por qué no? XD.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron _Beso,_ y los que leen todas mis demás historias, y gracias desde ya a los que se pasarán por esta y me dejarán sus impresiones. Todos ustedes hacen que esta agradable emoción de escribir sea aún más linda.

Que tengan una excelente semana :)

Romina


End file.
